


Fawful and Midbus' Crack-filled Journey Through the Galaxy

by Magifoofa



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Super Mario Bros. (1993), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: nothing makes sense, very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magifoofa/pseuds/Magifoofa
Summary: A beach holiday goes from perfectly normal to absolutely nonsensical in a matter of seconds. One-shot.





	Fawful and Midbus' Crack-filled Journey Through the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> So I kinda challenged myself on the bus today and made a little challenge! Basically, I shuffled all of my music and whatever I got decided the direction of the story! I took this one more literally, but then again, I'm not really sure I could've take it any more metaphorically.  
> But I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

One day Fawful was sitting on a lovely beach sipping some soda from a coconut. The waves danced on the shore more in the literal sense than the metaphorical and somehow they didn’t wake Midbus, who had fallen asleep right next to them.

Fawful took another sip from his coconut when Count Bleck appeared and shouted, “THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD, BLECK!”

Fawful turned to look at this intruder, and Midbus stirred from his rest.

“Who dare wake me?” Midbus grunted.

“It was I, Count Bleck! I apologise but not really!” Count Bleck replied loudly.

“What are doing on Fawful’s beach? Be getting off Fawful’s beach!” Fawful shouted at Count Bleck.

“NO!” Count Bleck shouted back, then ran away. He was leaving them behind.

“What a fink-rat,” Fawful muttered, then turned back around to face the sea and sipped out of his coconut once more.

A Kecleon approached him and rather noisily asked, “Hey, you want some of my stuff? You wanna buy something from me?”

Fawful squinted and glared at the Kecleon. “No. Now be going away, Fawful is having a holiday.”

“BUY SOME OF MY STUFF!”

“NO!”

“BUY IT!!”

“NO!!”

While Fawful and the Kecleon were arguing, some of Fawful’s soda had spilt and by some twist of fate it became Edogeny. And the Kecleon ran away, never to be seen again.

Fawful and Midbus stared at Edogeny, fearing for their lives.

Edoggoney barked, then stuck its snoz in Fawful’s coconut. Then it ran off, coconut still on its face. And now everyone was in space.

“Why are we in space?” Midbus asked.

“Fawful is having no idea, but we are needing to follow that dog! …thing.”

Fawful clambered onto Midbus, and they chased after Edogeny, only to be stopped by credits.

Midbus skidded to a halt and looked at the rising words with confusion.

“Why are there being words rising from below? Are they… Are they being  _ credits? _ “ Fawful questioned.

Little did Fawful know, it was better not to question anything.

“Are you hearing the music, Lord Fawful?” Midbus asked.

Fawful paused. If he concentrated, he could hear the credits theme from Super Mario Galaxy 2. How he knew it was Super Mario Galaxy 2, he had no idea.

“Yeah, Fawful is hearing it,” he answered. “Oh! It almost has ending.”

By the time the credits had stopped rolling, Edogeny was long gone. A Thwomp fell from the sky and smashed some invisible floor that was apparently there, causing Fawful and Midbus to panic. And then they started screaming.

“What are we going to do?!” Midbus asked desperately.

“FAWFUL IS HAVING NO IDEA!!!” Fawful shrieked.

Then they landed on a pirate ship. Apparently they had landed in Season 1 of LazyTown. There were multiple humans on the ship, and they were singing some song about how they were pirates.

“What,” was all Fawful managed to mutter. The two of them had no choice but to sit through the song and see where they’d go from there.

Then they were back in space again! They were staring at stronghold Bowser had made.

“Why is this happening…?” Fawful whined as they were whisked away into Sweet Mystery Galaxy.

There the two of them sat on a waffle next to a Bulb Berry. Midbus was getting pretty hungry, and thought it would be totally okay if he ate a glowing fruit. But it totally wasn’t.

“Midbus, why do you have the glow of the firefly?” Fawful asked. He threw his arms up and added, “And what are we doing in the first trial of Pokemon Sun and Moon?!”

A human came over to them and poked Midbus, maybe hoping that one of those goddamn Rattata were under him.

Then they were somewhere in Kirby Planet Robobot. These songs really aren’t long enough.

“Are you knowing what? We will just be sitting it out.” Fawful exclaimed, then crossed his arms stubbornly.

Midbus’ glow had worn off by now, and he was very relieved by this. At one point the two of them saw Kirby zip past in a mech, which gained the confusion of Midbus and the jealousy of Fawful.

“Why can Fawful not be having his own mech,” he muttered under his breath.

“You already have Bowser Castle, and Pe-”

“That was in 2009!” Fawful snapped.

Then they were back in Super Mario Galaxy 2. AGAIN. This time they were in Freezy Flake Galaxy.

“This is stupid,” Fawful grumbled. He spotted a hut in the distance and growled, “Midbus. Be taking Fawful there.”

Midbus picked up the small, pissed off Beanish, placed him on his shoulders and trudged through the snow to reach the hut. Finally, they reached the hut. But the song was fading out.

NEWS FLASH! THERE’S BOMBS EVERYWHERE!

“WHAT?!” Fawful shrieked at the 4th Wall. But there was no time to defuse them, the song was too short. All the bombs blew up.

The End.


End file.
